1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to traffic lamps, and more particularly, to a traffic lamp with color filters.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays LEDs (light emitting diodes) are applied widely in many occasions. A typical traffic lamp includes three light sources, i.e., a red light source, a green light source and a yellow light source. Each light source has a plurality of LEDs arranged in a matrix. In order to obtain sufficient intensity, the number of the LEDs of each light source is generally large (often exceeds 100). However, the large amount of LEDs require much energy to work, thereby resulting in high operation cost of the traffic lamp. Furthermore, the arrangement density of the large amount of LEDs of each light source is also high, whereby heat dissipation problems may arise accordingly.
What is needed, therefore, is a traffic lamp with color filters which can address the limitations described.